


Sparks and Firecrackers

by WolfStargazer



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Job, Bondage, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Habits (Dragging To Oblivion) Canon Divergency, Human Catra (She-Ra), Non-Binary Adora (She-Ra), Smut, Strap-Ons, Trans Adora, trans Catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStargazer/pseuds/WolfStargazer
Summary: Collection of short requests from my CC that I did just to keep on working. Cozy sex, broken hearts, hate sex and a good taste of kinks, everything wrapped up as kinky drabbles.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Sparks and Firecrackers

**Author's Note:**

> Did I decide to post this out of impulsivity? Maybe. 
> 
> Text 3, Dizzy, takes place in Habits, Chapter 3, but instead of Catra just sitting in the bar, she confronts Adora and they...well, you can imagine. 
> 
> These are kinda short, bc I tried to put up one single pic on twitter...but sometimes I got a bit carried away. Take this as a treat for as long as my writing break lasts, but don't worry, there's a lot of projects coming soon!

**Fireside**

Purples and reds slithered up from the embers the same way waves of pleasure through Catra and Adora's bodies, next to the fire. As it cracked, chopping the tender ambiance around them, moans arisen from their needy lips as their most intimate corners caressed. Their lips met each other in a loving, but thirsty way, hands tremblings as they trailed down their backs. Catra's claws were painting her lover's skin in amorous crimson while their knots spiked between gasps and whimpers. 

Adora rubbing inside Catra, the soft skin of her lower abdomen rubbing Catra's blossom sent her careening towards orgasm, and she didn't care about being subtle or silent anymore, she wasn't going to be afraid of shooting her love for Adora to the world. If she didn't care about it when she was sober, now, dazy from the pleasure that Adora's palpitating knot was caressing that perfect spot inside of her like her shaft was perfectly made to fit Adora's insides, her care was to minus zero numbers. 

Catra’s legs were wrapped around Adora’s bulky frame as her soft thrusts filled her body with bolts of electricity that ended with moans urging their way out in the shape of her lover’s name. Adora’s hands caressed the cat’s cheeks in soft praise before pressing a gasping kiss in her lips, two pairs of lips that pried open as the gates of a castle to let in an slithering dragon that just wanted to explore the most secret places, the most savory corners of each other’s mouths, soft moans escaping from the tiny gap in their lips. 

As the fire grew brighter and hotter inside of them, the fireplace they were next to crackled, turned into a faded background sound, suffocated by moans. 

They came with their bodies pressed to each other, looking into each others eyes while gasping and Catra’s claws dug further into Adora’s muscles in the most pleasurably and painful way possible. 

They rode the orgasm together, Adora coming a little after Catra did and filling her partner with her cum, that then spilled down when the blonde drew her shaft from Catra’s pulsating adit, to, then, cup her face between her hands to give her a fond look. 

They fell asleep together as the fire died out, but their warmth of each other’s arms was enough to keep them safe from cold.

* * *

**Firecracker**

It was the same drill, the same weekly routine for Adora. The only difference from other dull trips to that place was that she was slightly dizzy now.

_“Adora, this is so bad for you, I think you should get help.”_ _Regarded Glimmer’s grave voice in her brain._

“ _How much did you drink this time? Adora, don’t tell me you’re going to that horrible place again.”_ _She wanted to tell Bow to fuck off, to stop being so paternalist, but she couldn’t do that. That would only earn her a scald from Glimmer._

“ _ Go piss someone else off, Bow. _ ”  _ Her words slided, slurry as she walked out of the apartment after slipping on her leather jacket. _

She took one last drag to her cigarette before squashing it on the floor with her boot and leaving the incisive cold of the street as she entered the brothel she frequented on lonely nights when she needed to dig herself into someone else’s flesh to find confort. She opened the door and found herself before a long hallway decorated in black velvet, doors that took to different rooms in both her right and her left. Numerous girls hustled from one side to the other dressed in beautiful lingerie or clothes that left little to nothing to the imagination. That sight made her drool and throb already, and could feel the thirst in her body awakening like a hungry wolf before its next meat. An untamed smile crossed her face as her baby blues were dwindled by viciousness. There was some sort of rock playing through the speakers of the brothel, but the saturation of the sound made it anything but pleasurable.  _ How can anyone fuck with this horrible sound? Oh, right, moans.  _

“Hey, Adora, you’re earlier today, bet someone couldn’t just wait to get a taste of some of our best girls, huh?” Vinnie, the girl in charge of the place, around her early 30’s and dressed in a black suit, inched closer to the blonde and patted Adora’s back softly as she talked, to which she only replied with a little forced smile.”Good to know, we have some new faces today, a pair of girls just signed their contracts earlier this week, so you may have the pleasure to be their debut. Lucky girl.”

“Thank you, Vinnie, I...uhh...appreciate…” She was interrupted by the pimp rumbling something about boobs or butt, but Adora was festing her eyes with the sight of naked butts and latex clothes she would gladly rip off before banging those girls senseless. 

And then…

A glint of blue and gold caught her sight, stirring her interior and ripping an audible gasp from her lungs. 

A cinnamon-skinned woman swayed her hips from side to side, dressed in a fancy catwoman-like attire that affixed to her perfect figure, thigh high boots and a whip in her right hand. She didn’t look old, the athlete could bet she was about her age. Her long black hair swished in the air, her moves as gracious as a cat jumping from ceiling to ceiling, agile, strong, all the characteristics that drove her crazy. Adora’s brain shut off completely and she could only have one thing in her brain:

Getting to fuck that espectacular catwoman. 

“Is she free, Vinnie?” She gasped with a dozy smile, unable to rip her eyes away from the woman, now standing less than six foot from her. Maybe that was too much for any normal human being, but for Adora’s blue orb’s it was the most angelical and at the same time deliciously devious sight in the universe. 

“Oh, yeah, that’s Catra. She has another price though. Her services are quite...special.”

“Tell her I’ll pay her anything.”

\--

They got to the room and, even though Adora was good at using masks and playing it cool, her abilities were completely neutered when that pair of intense orbs were locked in her eyes and shape as she closed the door and turned to look at Adora.

“Undress.” She ordered. Adora muttered a giddy response to then start unraveling her athletic body from its attire. If there was one thing she was very glad of right now, it was being such beefcake and being able to show it off in front of this girl. She would have even bet that Catra was staring with a soft shade of brown biting her cheeks, even though she tried to not seem impressed at all, standing by the bed as she watched Adora undressing before peeling that garment from her body, for Adora’s partial disappointment. She watched how the curves of her body danced as she pulled down the fly, revealing a lean back that led to a slim waist and the roundest, most beautiful ass Adora has seen in her life. 

_ Play it cool, Adora. Today is not a good way to act like a complete dork,  _ she told herself as she put on a condom in her throbbing dick.

The catgirl walked towards the bed, whip in hand, and kissed Adora, straddling her as she moved her hips in delicate circles and rubbing her now exposed pussy in Adora’s dick. The blonde bit the brunette on the lips, stripping a soft moan from her lips, the former of the two now caressing the other’s back with delicate need. She could already feel her crotch dripping and the girl’s essence soaking Adora. The blonde kissed and nibbled Catra’s pierced breasts as she entered her body with a deep groan and held her waist to control the moves of the girl. She enjoyed being ridden, but she enjoyed the sight of that brunette on top of her even better. The sight of her unmatched eyes, her flustered face, her mouth forming an o as Adora touched that sweet spot under the hood. She had an idea of how this worked and she knew that Catra’s mind could be anywhere else but there in that moment, but she wanted to believe the brunette body was actually overgrowing from the pleasure while she kissed her neck and marked her, leaving a trail of hickies that lead to her collarbone. 

Curiously enough, Adora could feel something different about this, apart from her motions being delicate and careful, when blue-yellows met sky blues, a little spark, something similar to a hint of sweetness twirled around them, but there was no space for suggestions. The best thing she could do was enjoying the feeling of her throbbing pussy for as long as it lasted.

Their movements became a little bit faster and the whole room was filled by not only their moans, the catgirl had a beautiful voice that drove Adora insane, by the way, but also the slapping sound of Catra’s buttcheeks against Adora’s thighs. She turned around to leave the escort under her and regaled her with a soft caress to get her dark brown mane out of the way . The blonde’s hips moved like waves caressing the sand of a beach, their moans mimicking the way they break in the shore. Their lips clashed again with a filthy, wet sound while bites and drag of lips drew them closer to orgasm. Now the woman’s legs were tight around her waist and her nails like claws drew straight lines from the upper part all the way to the little of her back. As another moan ripped free from their throats, the scalding sensation inside of them grew unbearable to then be released with the trembling of limbs and breaths. They breathed into each other’s mouths as they shared one final kiss, riding down the orgasm, just enjoying the palpitating inside of them. 

As soon as they were done and the gasps faded, dissipated in the air, Catra collected herself and her clothes and wrapped her divine body in her black garments. Adora stared for a couple of seconds before reacting and getting dressed too. Then she turned to Adora. 

“You’re beautiful, do you th-”

“It’s $600 for the service,” She said, cutting Adora off as she put one of her hands on her waist.”Please pay it at the desk.” 

And then she left, dropping Adora’s heart, that ended all over the place as a million shattered pieces.

* * *

**Dizzy**

It was a terrible idea.

Each part of Adora’s brain was screaming how bad of an idea it was, but the voice inside her head was being violently silenced as Catra shoved her from the lapels of her white jacket, putting her against a wall and kissed her like the way they used to kiss when they were in highschool. It was hard for Adora to keep up, even more after cups of champagne Adora had, but she managed to catch the feline’s lips between them like a bird mid-flight. Catra tasted just the same, she smelled just the same, but now her scent had to be unraveled, stipped from the scent of alcohol. A shaky breath escaped from their lips when Catra out her body against Adora’s, allowing the latter of the two to feel Catra’s growing bulge. With a single gesture, the cat was able to prop the blonde up, so now she was free to mark her crotch as her hips swung. 

They broke apart with a gasp, before Catra gripped Adora’s chin with devious, glowing eyes. 

“So, I see you and Glimmer are having fun. Aw, It’s a shame I took you away from her,” It was impossible to miss the sardonic tone in her voice, but she questioned herself, too hazy to think.”I bet she can’t fuck you like I do.” She laughed, throwing back her head before biting Adora’s lips. Adora struggled to break away from Catra’s grip, even though she didn’t even really want to break free from it, her own stubbornness was directing her to stop that. The movements died soon, totally weakened by Catra’s hands, slithering under her fancy pants to touch that delicate spot hiding under her soaked panties. 

“Catr- ahhh…” She really wanted to fight back, to come up with something to stop all this madness, but as soon as her fingers wrapped Adora’s clit, it was over, and now only moans came out from her mouth.

“Aww, it seems like you’re mine now, Adora. Like the old good times.” That impish smile of her, barely visible between shadows made Adora even angrier, so she lunged her lips to fuck her with her tongue as waves of pleasure creeped her body, not giving a fuck if anyone saw them anymore.

The fight for control continued after Adora managed to turn around, slamming Catra against the wall and dragging her lip until a gist of blood was in her own flesh, to then undo her fly to reveal a throbbing cock, soaked in pre-cum, making the blonde smile. She breathed over Catra’s lips, on the verge of a kiss that carried the ghost of their past relationship, but turned out to be that, only a ghost, soft moans and primal groans snaring it. Adora’s knuckle moved faster on the feline’s cock until she had her gasping, a frustrated groan abandoning the brunette’s mouth when Adora stopped. 

_ Didn’t you want to play, Catra? _

She only started again when her cock stopped throbbing, not before flicking it with the thumb of her index finger to make her moan again, torturous waves of pleasure shooting down her spine. The athlete kept on until she made Catra cum to then lick her own fingers, covered in the white essence, for Catra’s delight. 

They stared into each other’s eyes between pants. Their bodies were still entwined together, but as soon as both realized what just happened, they broke apart. 

Back to pretend. Back to their lives apart from each other. 

* * *

**Lady**

She knew this would be embarrassing as soon as that mischievous smile was painted in Netossa’s face while holding that maid outfit and still, there she was, standing, hands together in front of her body, ready to receive orders from her wife. Even though Spinerella acted like a coy girl most of the time, she couldn’t deny that the sole idea of being under Netossa’s command, especially while wearing that outfit, ignited something not too deep inside her. She bit her lip while the white-haired girl made her way to her, wearing nothing but a colorful strap on her hand. 

When she was standing in front of Spinerella, the girl took the former’s chin between her fingers, not before checking her out. “Look at you, you look beautiful,” A bright smile, filled with satisfaction was painted in her face.”You’re a good girl, aren’t you?” Netossa’s fingers drew a line from Spinerella’s chin to her jawline and all the way down to between her boobs, making her gasp. Netossa laughed whimsically.”Seems like someone is quite riled up already, huh?”

Spinerella swallowed, looking away as she felt how her wife’s words melted, running down her body as an electrical shock that ended up with a subtle dripping between her thighs. 

“Would you be good and put me this on, babe?” Requested Netossa as she skimmed her lips with Spinerella’s. Her tone was subtly coated in certain authority that turned her on so bad. With no hesitation, Spinerella took the toy from the woman’s hands and crouched slowly, caressing her skin with devotion as she slipped it up, and sparks jumping when their sights entangled together from time to time. Spinerella kissed the toy while her master watched, biting her lips in satisfaction. 

* * *

**Filled by beams**

“Adora! Aaaah- I’m- I’m coming!!” Catra’s voice ripped free from her ribcage, filling the room like a thunder, roaring as her body was engulfed by the shock of orgasm. Her spine curved by the force of the waves that bloomed from her crotch while Adora kept pushing in, hard as a rock. Black claws gripped Adora’s strong biceps, leaving soft traces of red behind. Adora rode the brunette’s orgasm with great delicacy and sweetness while they gasped over each other’s mouths. Finally, the frenzy faded away and the blonde rested on top of Catra’s chest, peppering one of her breasts with soft pecks.

“That was incredible, Adora.” She purred, caressing the woman’s hair with a trembling hand, still weak from such powerful orgasm. Adora moved to kiss her wife’s lips, causing Catra to whimper, as the blonde was still inside of her. The soft brush of a tail in her calves and the running of fingers down her spine made Adora laugh giddily, who proceeded to playfully trace Catra’s neck with her lips. 

Through half lidded eyes, Catra was able to notice a blinding light that enveloped her wife and, before she could even react, Adora’s shape was overgrown by She Ra’s shape. Suddenly, a throbbing sensation took over her body and Adora’s dick was dwindled by She Ra’s. She was being filled by the light of that woman as the beams spread on her body like bolts, filling her veins, her heart, shocking her brain so intensely she would have fainted right there. A cry exploded from Catra’s throat, completely blurred out by ecstasy, eyes closed while her trembling legs spread open even more to receive that massive shaft that was threatening to rip her in two. “Oh, my gods, Adora!” The feline cried out, painting the woman’s muscly back with laces of red. When the feline opened her eyes, her unmatched found the beaming blues staring back at her with a worry that dissipated in the smile that Catra greeted her with while caressing her cheek as she panted.”I think I’m more than ready for a second round now.” A shaky laugh traced her voice, mischievous. 

* * *

**Unhinged**

The soft beams of the afternoon painted the room in a warm orange hue, barely brushing the young girls, laying in their bed. The war had been over for almost six months, six months in which they even didn’t discuss the matter of sex, not only because they needed time to heal after everything they’ve been through, but also because Adora was a little too awkward, maybe a little too self-conscious to do it. 

Despite that, they still managed to get to that point, after several unsuccessful tries. They had just come back from a mission a couple of days ago and, as usual, their kisses morphed into needy bites and their hands moved from on top of each other to the others bodies, starting by roaming their arms slithering their way under their garments. 

It took them not very long to be laying in bed, Catra on top of Adora, as soft moans fizzled from in between their lips. In a matter of minutes, they were wearing nothing but the orange of the sun in their skins while Adora’s hand slipped in between the feline to caress her lips, stripping another moan while nibbling her neck. Adora stopped to stare down at those beautiful unmatched eyes like the most beautiful landscape before them, trying to figure out the paths in the feline’s flecks.

This was the closest they had ever been and it was easy to tell because of the way their hearts were setting the pace of their gasps and huffs, from which a soft line of voice broke.”Are you alright, Adora?” Catra’s head was slightly tilted to one side and her ears lowered, though not completely flat.

Adora shook their head, snapped back to reality as strands of gold brushed their face.”Yeah, yeah, I’m okay it’s just”She let out a puff, shunning their eyes from Catra’s.”...I’m really scared of hurting you, you know? After all that happened…” They sat up, still ignoring unmatched blue yellows that could easily unravel all of their being with a quick glance. Even though both were being serious there, ignoring Catra’s soaking crotch against her mount was barely bearable. Catra took Adora’s hands in between hers, silently urging them to lock their eyes on her.

“Adora, stop holding back, I know I can trust you and I know you won’t hurt me, okay?” Her string of voice stroke Adora’s lips with such gentleness they feel themselves melting as a shaky breath pulled out. Catra leaned to meet Adora’s lips, trapping them in between hers in a wet kiss before biting their lips and parting again shortly after. “I’m all yours, take me like you mean it.” 

Those words were enough for Adora, the cue for their beast to take over, turning Catra over and positioning themselves between her legs as two fingers slipped in, lost in the sound of their kisses and loud moans, unrestrained. “Fuck, Adora, just like that.” Catra praised with difficulty, her senses overflowing with pleasure. 

As soon as she was ready, Adora slipped in another finger, while toying with their clit with their thumb and quickly bringing the woman over the edge. Moans filled the whole room as bolts of electricity ran down the feline’s body, strongly enough to make her whole frame twist while frantically biting Adora’s lips. The thrusts were fast, desperate, filling Catra’s body again and again, who could barely bear it.

They changed position, slipping out of Catra to lick her own fingers covered in Catra’s essence while giving her an impish look before draping one bent leg over Catra’s thighs. A strong bolt crossed Catra’s body, who threw her head back and her claws ripped the bedsheets. It took her literally no more than a few more thrusts of her needy hips to come, moaning Adora’s name on their mouth.

The tremble of her body persisted for a couple of seconds before totally dissipating while Adora rode her orgasm with the most delicate lust, their bodies entangled as one while looking into each other’s eyes.

* * *

**Humilliation**

“Look at you, you’re a needy bitch, aren’t you?” Catra’s face was painted with a smirk as she traced her jaw with her fingers, stepping back to look at her creation with great pride. Adora was sitting with her legs crossed, totally restrained by a very carefully done rigging work and her dick was now perfectly rigid”Now you’ll have to sit right there and watch me while I touch myself.” She whipped her tail playfully as she turned around, taking out her favourite toy, a quite big, vivid pink-coloured dick and licked it while running her fingers down it as her blue-yellows were fixated in her blues. This had Adora squirming to break free in a matter of seconds and feeling how the hardness of her shaft became painful, but she was obviously going to stay there.

Catra sat on their bed, spreading her legs and teasing herself by rubbing her clitoris, slowly running her fingers down her folds and introducing one finger inside of her while biting her lips. Adora’s stomach was tied down on a big knot, with beams of lust going through her veins.”You could never satisfy me.” Seriousness and gravity were soaking her voice in a way that made the blonde swallow down a tight limp. Two fingers later, and kneeling now, Catra was ready to slip her toy in, which entered with no major issue as Catra let out a soft moan.

“P-Please, Catra...Let me…Let me fuck you.” Her voice was shaky just like her whole body, drowned in waves of pleasure so high, she felt like she could actually faint. She watched as Catra fucked herself with the dildo, taking the whole thing smoothly, making her drool and throb. 

She stopped for a second and looked at Adora with dismain,”No. You stay there and watch until you learn how to properly fuck your wife.” She fought again, feeling already on the edge from only looking. Her whole body was in so much pain, it was like she was brimming with lust, coming out from every pore, every breath, but Catra ignored her, moaning her name so loud she would bet the whole castle could hear them while she played with her nipple.”Hmmm...Yes...See? This is how you’re supposed to do it.” The motion of her hips, drawing shapes, the way her pussy soaked her toy, it was burning her alive. When the catgirl noticed this, she started moving faster, moaning a little bit higher, she was so close...

“Catra, p-please, I can’t stand it anymore...I don’t think I can hold on any longer…” She plead, sure that her dick would burst any second now, but Catra ignored her, jumping and teasing her nipple. Her dick was tingling, burning now and ready to cum.”Catra, please, please...let me...ah...Fuck!” Finally, the lust overpassed her self control, spurting all over her abs as she watched Catra come for her, squirming and moaning. 

* * *

**Safeword, Baby? Stay.**

Adora panted as Catra tightened up the ropes around her chest, listening carefully to the ruffling and sounds her now enemy made with each move. 

The woman’s judgement was completely dwindled by the deep red in her cheeks and lust drawn in each muscle of her face. She felt Catra’s hands tracing the line of her shoulders as she encircled the hero before squatting before her. She bit her lip, feasting on the sight of the tied down woman. The feline was dressed up in that red-black, asymmetrical outfit that drove Adora so crazy. Since the first time the blonde saw her in those thigh-highs and showing off that titty window of her, her only thought had been to get her fuck her, rip those clothes apart from her delicate, round ass and letting Catra make her moan like she used to, and it finally was the moment. She was under Catra’s command after being captured and now it was her time to pay. It didn’t even take Adora’s mind one second to find herself picturing how Catra was going to fuck her onto that tree in the middle of the Wispering Woods and that sole thought condensed between her thighs, making her drip. 

Adora gulped when Catra crouched before her and traced her jawline with her claw, gold-blues defiant as her face was crossed by a lusty smirk.”How are we doing, princess?” Pretentiousness was all over her voice, but Adora would be lying to herself if she said she didn’t love it and was so ready for what was up to come. Her then averted eyes tucked themselves in Catra’s with the docility of a loyal dog, ready to obey. 

“Safeword, baby?” She muttered, playing along and her last lining of judgement flying away in that breath.

“Stay.”

* * *

**How About A Warning Next Time?**

It all started during a meeting, when one of Catra’s hands made its way up Adora’s leg while she was giving some sort of motivational speech about saving the universe and everyone being capable of standing up against evil with love, telling the story of how she turned into She-Ra after kissing her girlfriend and making the cat girl blush, but Catra was way more invested in running her claws dangerously close to her crotch playfully, almost making her lose track of what she was saying. She always enjoyed teasing Adora when they were supposed to pay attention, especially if Glimmer was there. 

After the meeting was over, they made their way back to their room, Catra tracing not too far after Adora, but as soon as the feline noticed there was no one around in the hallway, she sped up in order to put Adora against the wall. The tip of her fingers traced the shape of Adora’s palpitating shaft for the pleasure of the blonde, whose gasps made short work off. Catra’s lips were crooked in a mischievous smile while her other hand put soft pressure on her artery until her breathing was shaky and droplets of sweat ran down her neck. She was already very stiff to the touch, Catra would bet it would only take her a delicate glide of her tongue to make her cum. 

The cat woman made her way down with soft kisses until she got to her on-the-cusp-of-giving-out pants, biting her girlfriend’s shaft playfully and making her groan before sliding her pants off to reveal a dick that sprung out like it had life of its own. With no hesitation, Catra tasted Adora from the very base to the tip, not leaving a single drop of pre cum. Adora tangled her shaky fingers in Catra’s grown out hair, now barely brushing her shoulders, and pulled it while a low groan escaped her lungs. “Ah...C-Catra...I-” Catra’s fist was now slipping her dick up and down while looking up at Adora. All the wound up pleasure was burning her insides and that combined with her unmatched eyes, her face painted in lust and the delicate touch of her lips on the tip, it was too much, too much for her and when she noticed that, it was too late..

Adora could feel the shock in her whole body, shaking even the last cell of her body in one of the most powerful orgasms she has ever had in her life, making her throw back her head while moaning. 

What she didn’t notice was that Catra was still kissing the tip of her dick. 

  
  


And the spurt landed right in her eye. 

“Ah, fuck, goddamnit, my eye…” She grumpily rubbed her eye, moaning in pain and still crouching. Adora slipped up her pants in panic as quickly as she could and tried to help out Catra while letting out a flood of giddy apologies. 

“Catra, Adora! Bow and I are going to make dinner, would you wanna…” The girls looked at each other, pure panic painted in their faces and Adora pulled her in for a kiss so Glimmer would believe they were making out, but Catra was crying of pain as her body tried to get rid of that strange object from her eye, so she pushed Adora away, still rubbing her eye, then, a scream.”AAAAAAAAAAAAAH, OH MY GODS, ADORA! COVER YOURSELF! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’RE DOING THIS IN MY CASTLE!” She turned to find Adora babbling something while she made her best effort to cover her dong clumsily, swinging from one side to the other in a couple of seconds that seemed infinite until she was finally able to pack it back.

“Glimmer, I can explain, I swear this is not what you think…” That’s all Catra could hear, deafened by the pain until it finally faded away enough for her to recover her senses, but it was already too late.

“You two? Are paying my therapist.” 

And then she teleported somewhere else. 

Catra looked back at Adora, red as a berry and paralized like a statue and broke the silence with a loud puff.”Great job, princess. How about a warning next time?”


End file.
